


Twas the Night Before Waymas

by lucky7girl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a cute little Christmas jingle I wrote a couple years ago and thought I'd share!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Waymas

T’was the night before Christmas  
The coffee was gone.  
I smelled something burning.  
Someone left the tea on.

My brother was sleeping; passed out in my bed  
As visions of unicorns danced in his head.  
By best friend was cooking and burning the food.  
He said, "It's called Cajun." But I was in no mood.

My other friend was in the bathroom combing his hair.  
It's going to take him forever, small children live in there!  
I decided to go to the porch for a smoke  
But I heard from the kitchen, a frightening choke.

The flames shot out high and the smoke alarm went off.  
"Don't burn my fuckin’ house down!" I yelled with a cough.  
My short friend came out with a horrified look  
My brother appeared and he looked rather shook.

I told them my wife would be home any time.  
They better get this shit cleaned up or their asses were mine!  
They all got to work on the kitchen so black.  
I went to find my other friend, but he was starting to pack.

"Where do you think you're going," I asked with a huff.  
"Nowhere," he coughed. His voice was quite gruff.  
"Then get yo' ass in there and help clean up with the boys."  
"Oh, yeah, and don't you step on the toys."

They cleaned and they scrubbed and they laughed through it all.  
While my wife and young daughter were out at the mall.  
Though dinner was ruined and the house was a wreck,  
We somehow got through it, our emotions in check.

We called to the market and ordered some food.  
The cashier was bitchy, the baker was rude.  
But we got what we needed and made Shorty pick it up.  
And when he got back, we had a little luck.

The turkey was perfect, the potatoes were stellar.  
We hid all the burned pots and pans in the cellar.  
We had just finished cleaning up the very last mess.  
The door knob turned and who it was, you could guess.

My beautiful wife and my lovely young child  
stood at the door smiling, their hair both all wild.  
We all smiled too, a mischievous grin.  
No one would ever know the trouble we could have been in.

Christmas Eve was saved! YAY!!


End file.
